Jealousy is Not The Answer
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: After being Hit by Yvonne, Nick is now in I.T.C, After the courts Zoe comes out unguilty For hitting Yvonne, whereas Yvonne gets Months of comminity Service. Now its time to finally see Nick again after he had survive the hit... but Zoe finds he is not how he used to be... There will have to be a change, but will it be for the better. Zoe/Nick/Yvonne. With a little bit of Adam/Jess
1. Chapter 1

_**Jealously is Not the Answer.**_

_- I want you all to myself  
why can't you see  
You don't realize  
That it should be about me_

_I want to be the one_  
_That holds a place in your heart_  
_The one to hold your hand_  
_And to never be apart_

_All I have are fantasies and wishes_  
_Of what could be_  
_But your with her_  
_Instead of with me -_

_**Chapter 1.**_

Looking up towards the Ceiling, Zoe Signed. It had been years since she had heard from her 'Best Friend', she missed her a lot and she could really do with the Advice. Stretching out her arm to reach her phone she grabbed it off her bed side table and brought it up towards her face. It was _6:30 Am, _she Couldn't remember what time it was in America but she wanted to hear from them both.

Hi This is Jess. Leave a Message.

Hey Jess, Its Zoe! Haven't heard from you in a while, was hoping we could have a chat, Speak soon yeah?! ok Bye.

She placed the phone back on the table, and lay staring at the ceiling, this always helped when she was troubled. The Thing was -she didn't like to admite it though- she was Jealous. Jealous that the two men she both loved where in other relationships. Nick was with Yvonne, and Dylan was with Sam. She thought about Nick, how they used to be so good together, but they were so different from each other. Nick wanted a Baby, but she didn't. She wanted some-one she could love, but He wanted a family. She wished she hadn't lied to him, she wished that she would have told him in the first place about not being pregnant.

She then Thought of Dylan. Dylan a man of many mysteries. They were so close at one point. She remembered the fire, how they had spent what could have been the last night of their lifes, but they were rescued and His 'Next of Kin' was called, and it turned out to be his wife. She felt sad, they were never close after that. Still thinking of Nick; she recalled his face. His features when he told he was leaving and might not return.

She laid there for what seemed like hours, until she was interupted by what seemed like a buzzing sound. She quickly turned over and saw the Caller ID on her Phone it was Jess.

"Hey Jess"

"Zoe, Hey its good to hear from you, How you doing?"

"Yeah I'm fine at the moment, Thanks. How are you and Adam holding up in America?"

"Yeah Really well, Once he left Holby, he got my Phone Number and we met up again"

"Aww, Bless. I need some Advice?!"

"Yeah sure. Go on"

"Well. My friend kinda' likes this guy in the ED they have been in a relationship before, but now he is with another person. And she wants to get him back, how should she do it?"

"Right. And by friend you mean you still fancy Nick Jordan right?"

"Zoe laughed at the end of the phone "Yes Jess, I do but he is with another person"

" Zoe, You must show him."

"Show him what?"

"That you still care for him, and if that doesn't work"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Him you Love him"

"What are you crazy?" Jess started to laugh but she knew this was a big deal for Zoe. Whilst on the phone with Jess, Zoe put Jess on loud speak so she could get ready for work.

"No, you Need to Tell him the Sooner the Better Zo" Putting on her Skirt, Heels and Shirt, she walked downstairs.

"Ok Thanks Jess, Hope you are all ok. You need to come visit soon."

"Ha ha, I will Zoe I promise,"

"Good, I've got to go, i'll be late for work. Bye"

"Bye Zo"

Walking into her Car, She quickly got in and buckled up. Turning on the Radio and Car she was off driving to work.

/

"Where is Doctor Hanna?" Nick looked at the clock on the wall, and turned to Noel.

"I'm Sorry Mr Jordan. She hasn't come in yet?" Nick signed, he thought he had one of the best ED's in the City, but there was a downfall A few People were always Late, Including Doctor Hanna.

Racing into a space and into the ED, Zoe looked around and walked by Noel.

"Morning Noel"

"Morning Doctor Hanna"

She was walking towards the staffroom when she was stopped in her tracks by a man, A man she wanted to be stopped by.

"Late again Doctor Hanna?" she smiled towards him and decided that she didn't want to answer him, so she walked off shaking her head. She walked inside the Staffroom where he followed her too.

"Your Late today"

"I'm Sorry Nick, its just that it takes ages for me to look this Beautiful in the mornings" She could feel his eyes onto hers

She heard a little chucked from his lips and he simply replyed "I know Exactly what you mean, I mean look at me?"

"Yeah Look at you, A man that hasn't shaved in a while."She walked out of the room and to the reception, hoping that she had made an impression on him.

She watched as He walked out of the Staffroom and up towards his office. Her Inner Self was jumping for joy, she had done it, she had flirted with him for the first time in ages, and he surpirsingly flirted back. As he turned around to face her, she could see that he was shaking his head at her, she simply smiled and turned around mouthing 'Ouch'

Today was a good day and hopefully would stay like it. That's if Yvonne didn't show up today.

**A/N: New Story, had fun Writing this as I love Nick and Zoe. Please review I love to hear how it is xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jealously is Not the Answer.**_

**_Chapter 2_**

Walking towards the Reception area, Zoe picked up the piece of paper, which was Patients Notes, She looked at the ID of one of them and called out the Name in the waiting Area.

"Poppy Turner" A young looking girl with her mother, stumbled into the cubicles.

"What seems to be the problem?" Zoe was very polite to the young girl as she was in some pain and looked scared. The Girl was about seven years old and was wearing what looked like her PE kit, She The mother spoke up.

"She was Doing her year 3 sports day when she ran and fell over onto her wrist, she is in quite a lot of pain and she says she can't move it that well"

"First, I'll give you some painkillers, Poppy so it won't be as painful" Zoe turned to Lloyd who had already reached into the draws to get out the morphine. He opened the packet containing the Needle, and got the little container of morphine, He then pushed the little container into the needle end and measured out the correct amount of Morphine.

"You might feel a sharp scratch"

"Ok" The little girl looked scared. After Lloyd had put in the morphine, the girl started to relax a bit, to keep her from being a little scared, Zoe thought she should start interacting.

"What Race where you in?"

" Sack Race"

"Where you winning"

"I was, Until I fell. It was going to be my very first time winning that race" The girl signed.

"Hey, Don't be sad, there's next year?" Lloyd butted in.

"Yeah Suppose"

" I hated Sports Day" Zoe said, whilst she was getting out the splint.

"Really? Surely there was one Race you liked" The little girl looked confused.

"I liked the Dressing up Race." Zoe replied, and looked over to the little girls face. It had lit up, must be the morphine kicking in.

"Same, I love that one" the Little Girl chimed.

"My Favorite is the Egg and spoon race" A Voice came peeping through the curtain. Of Course it was Nick. He looked over to Zoe and glanced a -You should be working Kinda' Look- But Zoe didn't care, she wanted him to Notice her. She simply smiled and laughed as Nick carried on with his work.

After fixing the Splint into place, and telling Poppy and her Mother she would be back in a few minutes, she walked over towards the phone in Resus.

"Hello, Its Doctor Hanna down In The emergancy Department, Do you have a slot soon for a 'Poppy Turner'? She needs an X-ray, on her Wrist"

"Urm, just checking...Yep Ok got a Slot for 10 minutes time?"

"Thats Perfect, Thank you" Leaving Resus she turned back into her patients cubicle.

"Slot Booked, Big Mac will take you down to X-ray and we will see what happens then"

"Thank you Doc" As she walked out of the cubicle she saw Big Mac standing next to Noel.

"Big Mac? Can you transfer this little girl to X-ray?"

"Certainly, Which Cubicle?"

"3"

"Ok"

"Thanks Big Mac"

After Dealing with a few more Patients which con sided of a Drunk, Broken Bones, Strains and Sprains. Lloyd came walking around the corner, he called after Zoe.

"Zoe? X-rays back for a Poppy Turner?"

"Ah Yes, Shall we Look" Putting up the picture on the board, she looked at the image before her. The little Girl had a Comminuted Fracture, which meant she would need surgery. As Zoe walked back towards Peads Unit, where Poppy was being held.

Zoe walked up towards Tom who was working up there today.

"Hey Tom"

"Hi Zoe, What brings you up to Peads"

"Looking for a Poppy Turner?"

"Ok, She is this way" Zoe followed Tom into the room where Poppy was.

"Hello, Poppy. Your X-rays have come back, Its not good news I'm Afraid. You've got what we call a Comminuted Fracture"

"What does Complicated Fracture mean?" The Little girl smiled at Zoe.

"Comminuted Fracture is when your bone has broken into several pieces, It will take a small operation to fix it, and you will be in plaster."

"Oh Ok" The little girl huffed and held her head low. "Its Just I wanted to do year 4 Sports day next Year" Zoe laughed and so did Tom.

"Poppy, you will be fine by then, you have loads of time, and you will be able to do it" Tom in putted.

"I call orthopaedic,and let them know, I'll come and see you after the operation, Ok"

"Thank you Doctor" She smiled to Zoe, and Zoe smiled back, she had never encountered this feeling before, Maybe she would have made a motherly figure after all?

...

It was the End of the Shirt, when Zoe got Paged from Tom saying that Poppy had returned from the operation and was awake, As she walked towards the door, Noel and Lenny Stopped her in her tracks.

"Come out tonight Zoe?"

"Urm, yeah why not, I'll just be a sec, going to see Poppy, Wait for me" As she walked up towards Peads she bumped into a woman. A woman she hated.

"Yvonne"

"Doctor Hanna" She didn't want to speak to her, not right now anyway. If she would have spoke the Jealousy would have shone through.

"Doctor Hanna" Poppy cried as Zoe entered the room.

"Hey, Poppy how you feeling?"

"Better thank you"

"Good"

"This Doc here said I've gotta' keep this plaster on for a long time, but in time for my Sports day next year" Poppy grinned, Zoe had never seen a grin so big before.

"Thats good News, you can go win that Sack Race"

"Haha."

The Mother than Replied "Thank you for all your help Doctor"

"Hey, Its what I'm here for" Zoe turned and said her goodbye to Poppy. Poppy simply got up and gave Zoe a Hug.

"Thank you Doc"

Walking back down to The ED, she bumped into Nick.

"You handled that Case well, Doctor Hanna"

"Thanks Nick, Never realised how good I can be with Children"

"I knew it all along Zo" She blushed at Nick, as Yvonne came walking up towards Nick.

"See you Tomorrow Nick"

"Bye Zoe"

She left with Lenny, Jay Noel and Big Mac as they were all heading out to the Pub.

_**A/N: A different Side to Zoe in this Chapter, Hope you like. Thank you to all my lovely reviews you are the best :) Thanks Gillian Kearney Fan for the bits I got stuck with :) Update to follow soon xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jealously is Not the Answer.**_

**_Chapter 3_**

Yvonne and Nick walked out of the ED Door's hand in hand. Nick still loved this and he never wanted to let go, but tonight it seemed different, he couldn't seem to get Zoe off of his mind. Maybe He had seen a different side to her? Maybe she had changed?

"Nick? You ok?"

"Yeah Yvonne Sorry, Shall we go?"

"Sure, I was wondering if we could go out for dinner tonight?" Nick Smiled at Yvonne and grinned indicating a 'Yes' to her question. He was glad she asked him, they could go out to the same pub Zoe and the gang were going to.

Yvonne was taking her car and Nick was sitting in the passenger seat. They set off down the main road in which Zoe would have walked. He sat imagining how she would have swung her hips and shook her head, laughing at everyone's jokes even if they were bad.

"What's on your mind Nick?" Yvonne had noticed and she was a bit confused, she wondered what was on his mind, hoping somewhere down it wasn't about Zoe.

"Sorry Yvonne Busy Day"

...

Once arriving at the pub; Yvonne parked the car, and they were off inside, where instantly Nick saw Zoe and Zoe saw Nick. Heart Beating fast than ever, Nick decided it was best not to look at her, and think thoughts 'Pull yourself together man, you too aren't a couple anymore. Your with Yvonne'. Truth be told he was in love with Yvonne and maybe still with Zoe. The feelings he had for her never changed one bit.

Walking towards the Bar, where Nick ordered One beer and One White Wine, They were seated and ready to look on the menu. Picking up the menu from the waiter's hand Both Yvonne and Nick both looked at the Yummy Menu.

"I'll have the Lasagna"

"I'll have the Spaghetti Bog" Nick replied, it was his favourite food and always had been, and maybe Zoe's favourite food too.

"Certainly Sir and Madam" The waiter walked away with the paper and gave it too the chef to make their meals. Once the food had arrived they both dug into their delicious meals.

"Look Nick, we have been going out for sometime now and I've Noticed you haven't been that focused on 'Us"

"Us?"

"You know, every time we see each other your distracted"

"Yvonne, I'm Sorry its just work on my mind that all" he smiled at her and took the bait, 'a good sign' he told to himself.

Yvonne got up to use the ladies Restroom, whilst Nick sat waiting for her.

"Just going Toilet, Back in a Sec" Yvonne got up, Unaware that This was her plan all along, Yvonne stood behind the counter watching at Zoe approached him.

"Wow Nick, A Pub really? wouldn't expect to see you here?" She laughed, she was a little drunk but not that much.

"Why Not?"

"Thought this would be too young for you" They both laughed and were somewhat in the middle of bracing a hug, and maybe a little more. A peck on the cheek.

"Ha ha, Zoe I can get into the Groove" She started to be in sterics.

Yvonne watched as he pecked her on the cheek in fumes, As if she hadn't seen this coming. She decided to go and interrupt their fun. She knew from the way they were looking at each other that they still had feelings for each other.

"You Little Cow"

"What?"

"Why don't you go flirt with someone else's Boyfriend?"

"I Don't, I didn't" Zoe put in, she was half confused. She wasn't flirting with him was she?

"Yvonne Please" Nick butted in.

"No Nick, She is just jealous that we are getting alone fine and she is not centre of attention"

"Yvonne"

"Your No Better, I saw the Hug and Peck on the Cheek Nick, I saw it from behind the bloody counter" By now the Whole Group had walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

Whats going on guys?" Jay interrupted.

"Nothing, I've had enough and I'm leaving" Yvonne walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Yvonne wait" Nick called after her. Zoe was shocked, This had all happened so quickly, As she walked through the door, she heard a massive bang, like something had been hit, but she didn't think anything of it. Looking up towards the end of the carpark, was a figure lying in the middle of the lane.

She looked again, and turned. She looked again hoping her eyes had not misleader her, Nope they hadn't. As she got closer walking very slowly, she felt the addrenaline kick in, she ran up towards the body. She couldn't run that fast, One because of the shock and two, her heels but she didn't care. She didn't care that she nearly broken her foot from running on the gravel. She knelt down beside him, her one true love and held him in her arms.

"I'm so Sorry Nick" A small figure, -crying her eyes out- spoke. Yvonne.

_**A/N: Awhh Poor Nick, dramitic cliff hanger. He should be with Zoe! Is he going to die or not? Thought and Comments would be great :3 Hoping to update soon xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jealously is Not the Answer.**_

A/n: Trying to get a few more updates before sunday, As I'm going to Lanzorate for 11 days :D, Will try to update whilst I'm out there tho :) Thank you to all you people who reviewed/Followed this story :3 Lets Hope Nick survives ;) xx

_Chapter 4_

"You...You Cow, YOU did this to him" Zoe got up from Nick's side and marched up to where Yvonne was.

"I Didn't, I mean he ran out in front of the car. I stopped but it 'It him" Yvonne was crying, she remembered her injury way back when the Riots were, Nick was there every step of the way.

"I could kill you"

"No you don't Zoe" Jeff grabbed Zoe knowing that she was going to strike at Yvonne.

"This won't to sort anything, Jay call an Ambulance, quick"

"Already on it" Jay had dialled the number and had already spoke to them before Jeff had said.

"Nick, Can you hear me?" Dixie was sitting next to him, hoping that he wasn't unconscious. "Jeff, he's not responding, but we have a pulse, but a slow one"

Zoe looked over to Yvonne, who was crying very hard, All her make-up was now washed away and she looked terrible. She got up and walked towards Yvonne, immediately Making both Jay and Lenny alert to her.

"Didn't you know Nick had a Brain Tumour?"

"I...I"

"Happy Now? You were so Jealous, Jealous that he loves me more than you"

"Zoe, Shut up I wasn't I think you were though"

"I was not,

"Couldn't stand the fact that He was with me and not with you" Zoe lifted her hand 'Smack' across Yvonne's face, getting ready to start a fight, which needed to have been started long ago.

"Zoe" Both Jay and Lenny grabbed Zoe and took her across to the other side of the pub.

"Zoe, are you Crazy, You could go to Jail for that"

"Serves her right though" Zoe sighed and grabbed both hands and started to cry loudly. She knew what she done, but she needed to stay strong for Nick.

As her Lenny and Jay got back they saw that the ambulance containing Nick Inside were ready to go.

"I'm going with him" Jeff shot a look over to both men.

"Zoe I don't think thats a good idea with Yvonne in there too"

"But I want to go with him" Jeff decided that he, Dixie and Zoe were going to drive to The ED and Lenny, Jay and the rest were going to get a Taxi.

/

"What Have we got?" Ruth came and grabbed hold of one side of the bed, Along with Tess and Linda.

" This is Nick Jordan, got Hit by a car, lost unconscious, Server Head trauma. G.C.S 8 and Possibly lowering"

"Let's get him into Resus"

"On 3, 1.2.3, Over" They lifted Nick carefully, Both Sam and Dylan entered Resus to Help out.

"Nick can you hear me?" There was no reply. Nothing but silence.

Sam walked over and did the general examination as quickly as possilby. She spoke to Tess who was getting out the Needle out to take blood.

"I hate to say this, but He is in a Coma"

"How can you say that, Its not been 6 hours yet?"

"I know but in the army, I've seen loads of men like it" Tess looked at Sam, who instantly knew what she was doing.

"Lets get stabilzating the ABC's first, the we will take him for a CT scan" Getting out all the machines, and equipment Tess, Linda and Ruth stabilizated Nick and he was ready for the CT scan.

As Nick was taken from Resus and up towards the CT scan, Zoe saw Nick, he was in a lot of pain. Tess walked out of Resus and next to the Zoe,Jeff and Dixie.

"He is stable for Now, He is off for a CT scan, But for now he is in a coma" Zoe's Heart sank, she knew that if Nick was in such a Deep Coma, that there was little chance of survival for him. But she had the whole ED for support. Even though only Jay and Lenny knew about her hitting Yvonne, and She knew Yvonne would not forget to tell the police.

"Yvonne. Look I-"

"Save it, Hanna. I'm sure the Police would love to hear about you hittin_g a Detective chief inspector"_

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jealously is Not the Answer.**_

**_Chapter 5_**

Zoe picked up her phone and dialled Jess again; whilst she was sitting down.

"Jess, I've done something terrible -"

"Zoe, Calm down, what have you done?"

"Well Nick is in a Coma, and might not survive whilst I hit a Detective Chief inspector."

"Oh Zoe"

/

Jess wanted to give her Best friend a hug. She could have really done with some advice, but Jess didn't know what to say.

"Adam?"

"Yeah Jess" Jess wrappd her arms around Adam's Neck.

"We are need in Holby, Nick's in a Coma and Zoe is in a state"

"Really? We best get packed them" She started to Squeal, and she rushed to get packed, even though she felt for Zoe.

/

Zoe went home after what seemed like a very bad day, she would remember what her Mum would use to say 'It could be Worst' How? she didn't know. She opened up her door and walked into her apartment, She knew Yvonne was staying with Nick, so she didn't have to worry about being there with him. Once she was undressed and in to her PJ's, sh stumbled over to her bed and fell onto it, Hitting her head on the soft pillow and lying on the nice cool surface.

Yvonne was sitting Next to Nick in I.C.U when Tess walked in with two Police officers, she noticed them from work and smiled at them, but they showed no emotion.

"Miss Rippon, May you answer some questions, about this Aciddent"

"Yes, Of course" She got up and placed a kiss on Nick's cheek, and walked out of the room and down to Nick's office, where she was being questioned. She was not Nervous One bit, She knew it wasn't her fault, He had run out and he ended up being hit, o she knew she wouldn't go to jail for it, But she knew Zoe might if the Police found out about Her hitting a D.C.I.

As she sat down in the office, she took a look around the place; She saw Pictures, Newspaper articles. Pictures of Yvonne, Zoe and the Whole ED. She saw the Newspaper arcticles reading the Headlines 'Best Emergancy Department in Holby' She smiled He, Nick Jordan had made that happen, she was so proud of him and loved him a lot. Sat here and Now, she admitted to herself that she was Jealous of Nick and Zoe's Relationship, They did have a Past, and Maybe a present. But what was the future?

"Miss Rippon, Could you tell me what happened tonight?" Two Men were in the room with her. One was sitting down taking notes, whilst the other was asking the questions. Both men were broad and Muscular.

"Well, Me and Nick were eating out, We have an Argument and I walked out, He followed me but I was already in my car. I drove around the Corner, where He walked out in front of the Car, I tried to stop but I H-" Yvonne started to cry, tears streaming down her face.

"You Hit him" She simply nodded.

"Did you see him come across the road?"

"I didn't he just walked out"

"Surely, You knew he would try and stop you?"

"I did, But I didn't expect him to Walk infront of the car?"

"Could you have stopped?" All this questions were to much for Yvonne, It was always her asking the questions, scaring the Interviewee.

"I didn't have time, It happened so quickly" Yvonne hated this, she just wanted to get out and run, Run and hide like a little kid from a scary movie.

"That's all Miss Rippon"

"We Will be intouch, and speak to the other present Doctor Hanna, and the two witnesses A Jay Faldren and Lenny Lyon's" Yvonne got up quickly and sprinted to the Ladies Restroom and locked herself in one of the cublicles. Crouching against the wall, she felt the cold tiles, sending cold sensations to her brain.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_The Two Police Officers tried to find the Nurse._

"Excuse Me, where can I find Nurse Conway?"

"This way" The followed Tess through to the cubicles where the Nurse was working.

"Nurse Conway?" Scarlett turned around, she seemed startled by the Police Officers

"Yes?"

"Miss Rippon? Yvonne Sorry. You treated her today?"

"I Did"

"Your Opinion on her injury?" The man who was taking Notes, had started to Get out is notepad once again.

"From a Nurse's Opinion, I believe the injury looked like she had been physically Touched."

"Physically Touched?"

"Yes, A handprint was present when she got in, I think she was Slapped or Hit even"

"Thank you Nurse Conway,We might need your help later, In court" And the two men were off. Scarlett was a little confused and a bit guilty she didn't know what she had just gotten herself into.

"You Fool" Llyod came around the Corner and scolded at her.

"what?"

"Do you know what you have just done?"

"No..I-"

"You just dropped Zoe in the shit" Lloyd was mad,

"What? How?" The Thingwas she hated Lloyd a lot, ever since the Riots they hated each other.

"She slapped Yvonne, Because Yvonne hit Nick Jordan, If you give evidence against her, the whole ED will be on your back"

"I-I"

"Lloyd, there's no need to be like that, Mate" Jay cam walking around the corner. "Scarlett was never informed, just some Noise People listerning to what doesn't concern them" Lloyd walked off he hated Jay. Ever since the first day both of them never got on at all.

"Thanks Jay" he smiled at her.

"He just being Him, Don't let him push you around Scarlett"

"I won't, But I don't have a Clue what to do now though"

"What's happened? start from the beginning"

"well, I treated Yvonne with an Injury, she was hit/slapped by someone, I told Tess and the police found out. I didn't know what it was about. The they questioned me and I told them everything, Now they want me in court as evidence of Abuse. And now Lloyd told me it was Zoe, And I feel awful" She sighed.

"Scarlett, it wasn't your fault you didn't know, Think of me in the worst position than you, I was a witness and they want my statement"

"Oh, Good Luck" She smiled and had to carry on with work "Thanks Jay"

/

Considering it was Morning, it didn't seem like a Morning it was way to dull and Zoe was already up by 7am, Tess had told her she didn't have to come in till later if she wanted to. After eating breakfast, she was disturbed by a Knocking sound on the door, Knowing that it was going to be some-one either To moan or Groan, she walked slowly. Turning the door knob, she saw what looked like two people standing at her door.

"Surprise" Zoe concerted a lot harder and she realised who it was.

Jess and Adam.

A/N: Oh No Zoe has been dropped in by Scarlett, How will Zoe reacts when she finds out that the police know? and that one of her own has to give evidence?! Hopefully updates soon xx Read and Review xx


	6. Chapter 6

Jealousy is not the Answer

A/N: hello from lanzorate :D the weather is gorgeous here, better than Britain. So I don't come back till Thursday, so I thought I'd update once out here.

Enjoy! Xxx

Chapter 6

Nick's P.O.V

_Knowing when your going to die, is Hard to know even if your a Doctor. My life was quckly taken, I was on Deaths door. Knowing that I was going to die soon, since I was at the gate, I knew I would never see Zoe again. Or Yvonne. Knowing that I can never finish off what I set out to do. You may ask am I dead? I could be?! But I do not know. I cannot open my eyes but I can hear very Clearly._

People around me, talking caring. Yvonne she is holding my hand. Zoe is not here, I know that as I would feel her presence if she was.

_If I am not dieing why am I at peace? Why do I feel different, I see colours. Reds, yellows, blue all swurling around me? I must be dieing..._

_/x/_

Jessica, Adam and Zoe all sat around the table, Zoe had given the both Coffee after their long journey from America. She was thankful that they had turned up when they did. Once the three had drank the coffee and had a long chat, Jess annonced herself from the table.

"Zoe, I hope you don't mind. Linda hads asked me to go shopping, you don-"

"Jess, Of course I don't mind" Jess smiled at Zoe and than back to Adam.

"Thanks Zoee, and you've got Adam for company" Zoe laughed and Adam looked in her direction.

"What's Wrong with my company!," Both girls giggled as Adam gave them both a stern look.

"Everything!" Zoe put in. Jess walked towards the door, " I'll see you in a bit Adam?"

"Bye Jess" he walked towards Jess who was currently making her way towards the door, she gave him a peck on the cheek and she left.

Zoe decided that she wanted another cup of tea, so she made herself and Adam one.

Adam and Zoe both stood and walked towards the living room where they both sat on the sofa, Zoe immediatly took a sip of her coffee, whilst Adam let his cool down a little first.

"I still cannot believe you haven't asked her yet" Zoe said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Time, Zoe. We are getting on really well at the moment and I don't want to ruin it with Her. I just love her so Much, I cannot afford to lose her."

"Anyway, maybe I could ask you the same" Zoe sighed as Adam looked as he's old friend in concern.

"Times have changed" She took another sip out of her coffee, And Adam sat confused.

"Tell me"

"After you left, things were good. We weren't going out or anything but we are really close. Then this Police Detective Yvonne, caught Nick's eye then they started to date, and he's loved her ever since. Suppose he deserves her though, I was not good enough for him"

"Zoe, come here" Adam got up and gestured his hands towards her, she got up knowing she needed a hug from him. They hugged for a while until Zoe let go and they sat down and back into another conversation.

"Adam, can I ask you a question" Zoe stood up in front of him. "I don't know how you feel about this, but if you were planning in stopping in Holby for a bit, Would you be our new Clinical Lead?! I mean I wouldn't beable to cope with the role, so I thought I'd ask you".

Adam was shocked that she asked such a question, but deep inside he had always wanted to take the leads of being in control.

"Zoe, I'm honoured that you asked me but I've got to speak to Jess, But thank you" Zoe smiled at Adam who Smiled Back.

"He will Make it Zoe" she hoped that he was true, she couldn't bare to think life without Nick, the ED wouldn't be the same either. Everyone would miss him terribly.

" Adam, will you come see Nick with me?!" True be told, she was scared to see him, scared that what people said were true. He was on deaths door, she had always coped well when a patient died in the ED but this was different, This was Nick Jordan.

...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jealously is Not the Answer.**_

**Chapter 7**

_Nick's P.O.V_

_Thinking of all the things that have happened in my life, I think to the people who have been more closest to me. I worry if I will ever see them again, tell them how much I love every single one of them. Zoe, I loved her, life was good, even if we had our ups and downs, now I might not see her again. They say when you die, you see your beloves again but what happens if I don't?!_

_Maybe I should have written something? maybe I should have told her?! Told her that:_

_I Loved her._

* * *

_Zoe's P.O.V_

_why do I cry?_

_I cry because I love you, _  
_I cry because I care, _  
_I cry because I feel we have a love so rare, _  
_sometimes I'm afraid I'll turn around and you won't be there._

_I love you every minute, _  
_I love you every day, _  
_I even love you when we argue, _  
_I love you when we play._

_Nick can't die, he cannot. I feel something different when I'm with Him. Whenever we are around there is a different feeling in the Air. What will I be without Nick? What will happen with out Nick._

* * *

_X-X_

Adam sent Jess a text, saying that he was going to the ED. Jess was out shopping with Linda, when she got the text.

"Who was that?!" Linda asked, who was currently looking at the Tops.

"Just Adam, He has gone to the Holby ED, cause of Nick" Jess said picking up the bag that had her shopping in.

"I can drop you off at the ED if you would like?!"

"Sure, Thanks Linda" she smiled as they both walked towards the car.

**Back in the ED**

Walking towards the ED, Zoe was shaking, from the fact that she didn't want to face the whole ED and also because she was scared. Scared that she could lose the one thing special in her heart. Adam squeezed her hand for support, she was glad that she had a friend who would support her all through this. After a few nods to her fellow collegues she walked up towards I.T.U were Nick was resting.

Walking into I.C.U she looked around to find a lot of patients in this section, it scared her to think that Nick could end up like one of those poor people who only had so long to live. Once she got towards the desk she saw a familiar face, it was Rosie.

Rosie was a very short old woman. She was a lot older than Zoe. She had Red hair which meant she could be spotted anywhere, She wore Glasses which showed off how clever she was. She had taught Zoe whilst she was at Meds school. Zoe remembered how everyone called Rosie the 'Mother' of the course, as she was so caring and downhearted. Zoe always remembered how much she loved Rosie teaching her. Rosie was a Doctor who worked in I.C.U, Zoe knew she always was very good with people, and with her caring and loving side, she would have been great in I.C.U. Zoe was happy that she had seen her.

"Rosie"

"Zoe, its good to see you" She walked over and gave Zoe a kiss on both her cheeks. Zoe smiled to herself it was nice to see a face that always had a smile on it.

"You too Rosie" Rosie smiled and leaned back onto the desk where a few colleague gave her a 'get off the counter love' look but she just smiled and laughed, That was one of the many reasons why people liked her in I.C.U. She brought Laugher to the Hospital and hospitality to the people who needed it the most.

"So then," Rosie picked up the patient file that a colleague of hers just pasted to her and walked towards the reception of I.C.U. "What brings the Famous Dr Hanna, up in I.C.U."

"Nick Jor-"

"Oh, Yes. Friend was he?" Rosie winked in a kinda way that made Zoe smiled.

"Yeah, you could put it like that"

"Nick Jordan is in there." She pointed towards the door where there were two police men, who were guarding the door. When she walked pasted them they gave her the 'eye' and she and Adam were aloud into the room.

She froze on the spot when she looked towards a frail looking Nick. Nick was Wired up to a lot of machines, which were helping him survive, she cried at the sight of the unconscious male she would have never imagine Him to be in I.C.U. The image took longer to transfer to her brain as the shock had caused her adrenaline to pump faster around her body. Finally when she had the courage to speak, she blurted out.

"Nick, Pl-" she again started to cry only this time it was a lot harder. "Please don't leave me" Adam looked towards the door where Yvonne was standing; she was talking to one of the police men. Waiting Yvonne knew Zoe loved Nick and Nick loved Zoe. She knew deep down that Nick and her wouldn't have worked out.

Looking down Zoe noticed her Pager was going off it was Jay, she walked out the door blowing Nick A kiss and left.

* * *

**_My Knight in Shining Armor._**

**_In this world full of hurt and pain,_**  
**_I need someone who would help me through the rain._**  
**_To comfort me when Im sad,_**  
**_Doing everything just to make me glad._**

**_In this world I need a Brave Knight,_**  
**_Who would never give up any fight._**  
**_A knight who would dry away my tears,_**  
**_Telling me to overcome my fears._**

**_A knight who loves me for who I am inside,_**  
**_With him there's nothing more I need to hide._**  
**_A person who will still be standing strong,_**  
**_Eventhough everything has gone wrong._**

**_I need someone who is willing to give me more,_**  
**_Someone I can call my Knight In Shining Armor._**

* * *

**_Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Do you think Zoe should tell the police the truth about her slapping Yvonne or should she lie?! opinions would be great :) T_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jealously is Not the Answer.**_

**Chapter 8**

Walking towards the Staff Room, Zoe decided to make herself a coffee and talk to Jay. She knew what he was going to say, she knew it would have been about the police. Knowing in her mind that she would have to tell the truth, she knew Nick would also like her to tell the truth. As she opened the door she saw a familiar face in there sitting crying, when she realised who it was she sighed and decided to talk to her.

Putting on the kettle Zoe got out the biscuits from the cupboard and placed them on the plate, Once the kettle was done she poured the water into the cups and walked towards Yvonne with the coffee.

"Here" she said giving her the cup of coffee, she used a quieter voice. Yvonne looked up and smiled towards Zoe accepting the coffee.

"Thanks" she replied, a simple smile came across her face and Zoe smiled back.

After an Awkward Silence for a couple of minutes, Yvonne made the first move. "How's Nick?" she mumbled out.

"Fine" Zoe got out, she knew both of them needed to apologise but she waited for Yvonne to start"

"Look Zoe, I didn't mean too I swear, I owe you an apology I was so caught up with Nick, When I realised you too where meant to be together. I didn't mean to hit him, I just got so mad that he still had feelings for you" She smiled and got up without Zoe having time to reply.

Jay saw Yvonne coming out of the room when he walked in. Shutting the door behind him, He sighed and looked at Zoe in confusion.

"Were you just talking to Yvonne, without killing each other?"

Zoe laughed and smiled. "I'm not all that bad Jay"

"Well the way you slapped her Zoe, I would have killed you if you did that to me" He joked as Zoe slapped his arm. "But Seriously Zo, what are you doing to do? I mean the police will ask you questions, are you gong to tell them the truth?. I mean I-"

"No, No Jay you tell them the truth, don't worry about me, I think if Nick were here he'd want me to tell the truth and I'm going too" Jay gave Zoe a hug and they sat down chatting.

/

Once she had finished off down at the ED, she walked back towards I.T.U, where she saw loads of Nurses rushing into Nick's Room, was this a good sign she didn't know, Maybe he was waking up? She hoped inside this was true. Every single part of her wanted Nick to be ok, He was like a drug to her; She needed him to keep herself going.

"Whats? Adam" She asked runnning over to the room where she saw nurses taking his temperature, Pulse and Blood Pressure.

"Zoe, He's took a turn of the Worst" The words hit Zoe like a brick, she felt like she fell back but managed to stay still, She hoped this won't have happened, she had promised herself it wouldn't.

"No, No He can't have Adam, Please No" She ran into the Room and stood by Nick's side refusing to go. Adam held Zoe in his arms and pulled her away, using all of his strength to pull away the strong Doctor from Nick's room.

"He Can't die" she blurbed.

A short while after Rosie walked out of the Room and into the Relatives room where Adam and Zoe were sitting. She sat down quickly and quietly, She spoke Slowly and kept herself calm.

"Nick had stopped Breathing, from the Trauma. It caused a lot of pressure to his head and lack of Oxygen from his brain. He is on a ventilator, There is a small chance he can Live, but no-one has ever survived"

"So he will Die is what your saying?"

* * *

**A/n: sorry for long time update. Had College all week so had no time. But enjoy :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jealously is Not the Answer.**_

**Chapter 9**

"Can you tell me what happened in your own words" Zoe sat twiddling her fingers.

"I-" She took a breath "After hearing the argument between Yvonne and Nick, I ran out after both of them, Only to see Yvonne coming around the corner in the Car. Nick was standing in front of her shouting and she simply Hit him"

"Do you think it was an accident or deliberate?"

Zoe sighed again, she knew it wasn't done delibrate. "I think it was done by accident"

"And what makes you say that Doctor Hanna?" The police officer gave her a stern look.

"Because she didn't see him, she was going around the corner, she didn't know that he was there."

"I see"

"I mean if she did it deliberate, it was because she was angry she didn't intend on hurting him"

"But was it not because of you, that was why she was angry?"

"I-"

"Because You and Nick have a past?"

"I am not Sure"

"Is Anger the best way?" Zoe knew where this was heading.

"No, Its not"

"Dr Hanna Tell me is it professional to Hit another person?"

"No-"

"And it was-"

"Yes I Hit Yvonne"

"Dr Hanna, I'm arresting you on Assault" The Police officer stood up and put the handcuffs again Zoe's wrists. She walked through the ED with her head held high, whilst most of her colleagues stared at her shocked. The Police officer stood her in the middle of the ED whilst she annoced something.

"Everyone, Can I have your attention for the moment. Adam Trueman is going to be the New Clinical Lead, Whilst I'm away. I know you can all make this the 'best ED in the country'" She shook her head as to mimic Nick's Voice saying it.

Then she was lead out towards the Police Car where she looked back at the hospital and whispered 'I'll be Back' and sat in the car. She looked into the other car to see Yvonne sitting the in the Back. Adam walked past the window and smiled at her.

He mouthed a 'I'll look after Nick while your gone' and walked away to meet Jessica who had turned up with Linda. Jessica was shocked to see Zoe sitting in the back of the car.

Yvonne and Zoe got drove to the police station where they were in cells for the Night. Neither of the Girls knew if they were going to jail or not, and neither knew which one would come out.

/

"How's he doing, Rosie?" Adam stood next to Nick,

"Well he is responding to the treatment, but its once we turn off the ventilator, he could die"

"So there is a chance?" Adam smiled towards Rosie.

"There is a small chance, but its a lot bigger than yesterday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jealousy is not the Answer.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while :) So the Trail for Yvonne is on the same day as Zoe's. **

**Chapter 10.**

With the trial approaching tomorrow and Nick's health improving slightly, Adam was now given the choice whether to turn his ventilator off. The thing was he really wanted to but there was a small chance of him not making it. Stretching out his arms he sat back into his chair in his new office, Him having the role as clinical Lead had been hard but he was enjoying it none the less.

"Doctor Trueman?" A small head appeared around his door and he smiled at the sight.

"Hey Jess" She walked over and pecked him on the cheek.

"How's the clinical Lead coping today"

"The ED is ok, I'm coping fine Jess" He sounded unsure.

"Adam I know about Nick" Adam buried his hands in his hair and let his hair touch the coldness of the Desk. He really was stressed and wasn't coping well. One side he was doing well, the ED was in good shape and was running fine. But the other side with Nick he wasn't coping with.

"I am stressed, All I've been thinking about is this decision Jess, I mean I want to turn the ventilator off, but what happens if I do and Nick Dies, Zoe would have never been able to say good bye, she is my best friend Jess. I can't turn it off.

Jess sighed she knew what Zoe men't to him, she was his best friend and she would be heartbroken if she found out Nick had died.

"I know But Adam, Its unfair to leave Him on the Ventilator he could be in pain. Besides, No-one knows when Zoe will be out anyway. You will have to make that decision. Which ever one you pick, I will be here to support you the whole way" She lightly kissed him apon the kissed leaving him smiling.

"I know you Will Jess"

x

_Walking past the cells which contained two young woman, the police man carried on walking down the long corridor. He hated his job never liked it, he was hoping to resign soon but he needed the money._

_Zoe noticed that the cell next to her contained Yvonne. She looked rough, she had been crying all night and she just wanted it to end._

_The cells between the two girls was thin as they were only separated by a rail between them so Zoe could see Yvonne and vis vursa. The trial was tomorrow and Zoe hoped that she could be free, she longed to sit next to Nick's bed._

_But she only knew what Rosie had told her, He was going to die. She wished it were true, she longed for them to be reunited. She also knew that Yvonne would go to jail for manslaughter if Nick Died, she had hoped that Yvonne Would not go to jail, not only because she wouldn't wish anyone there, but also because even though they hated each other Nick would have never wanted either of them to end up like it._

_Sitting in the Cell, Gave Zoe thinking time to herself, She thought of the Night, that it all happened. Replaying it in her head she finally realized that it was her fault, if Nick died like Rosie said he would than It was in fact Her fault. It was She would flirted with him, It was she who walked over in the first place. She made a pact from now on, that she should think things through before actually doing them. She wondered how her best friend was doing,running the ED as clinical Lead, she wished he was here, she wished she could just talk to someone. She hoped she was 'not guilty' but she wondered how she wouldn't be? how could she had accidently Hit someone? She sat back and gazed up towards the ceiling where a ray of sunlight was coming through. She knew she would be here a long time? She knew that if Nick died she would never have been able to sit next to his dying bed._

_A/n: Short update but hopefully I will update more regularly now. At the moment Zoe doesn't know about Nick's improvement, Just that he is dying. The trail will be in the enxt update. Thank you for reading this xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Jealousy is not the answer**

**Chapter 11**

Today was the start of her trial for hitting Yvonne. She didn't want to go to jail. She sat down on a chair outside the court room and waited until she was called in. A man came out of court room 2 where Zoe was to be. She stood up and brushed her pencil skirt down and picked up her black blazer and handbag and followed the man.

"All rise please " Stated the judge Emma. Zoe stood up. "Zoe Hanna you are here today as you hit Yvonne Rippon "

Zoe nodded. "Yes " As she stared at the row of benches in front of her, she was glad to see she had the support of her friends Jay and Scarlet were there as her witnesses but Zoe knew whatever happened they would always be her friends. Adam and Jessica were sitting together.

Zoe went outside as the judge Emma decided on the verdict which could change her life.

"Zoe " Jessica smiled walking over to her.

Zoe lit a cigarette up to calm her nerves. "Hey "

She smiled back at the older doctor they were good mates.

" It'll be OK " Jessica said quietly hoping to reassure Zoe.

Zoe nodded. She appreciated what Jessica was saying to her. She reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

Jessica wanted to tell her, but she knew it was unfair when she was waiting to hear whether she would be sent to jail or not. Zoe and Jessica walked back in to the court room. Jessica looked at Adam.

After having stood up again Scarlet was called to the stand. The judge started speaking to her. "Miss Conway?" The judge started. "You seen Miss Hanna hit Yvonne did you?"

The younger nurse stuttered a reply. "I.. was... outside... when... they... appeared... to... be... arguing " Scarlet stopped talking as she took a sip of water out of the glass that was on the stand in front of her. "About.. Nick... our... boss "

The judge raised an eyebrow at her."Carry on Miss Conway "

"I.. stayed... outside... and.. heard..a..scream "

The judge decided she had heard enough for now and sent the room on a break while her and her team made a decision about Zoe Hanna's future.

* * *

Outside Zoe had yet another cigarette. Jessica leant against the wall. Yvonne walked through the big building as she had a meeting with her solicitor about her trial. She looked at Zoe who sighed. She looked at Jessica. She was smiling. "Your pregnant?" Zoe guessed

Jessica nodded. "OK "

"Have you told Adam?" Zoe asked watching Jessica shake her head.

"Jessica you need too " Now instead of Jessica giving Zoe advice it was Zoe giving Jessica advice.

"I know " Jessica whispered. She was scared Adam would leave her, scared he would think the new baby would replace Harry.

* * *

They were back in the court room yet again. As Zoe stood up she could feel the sweat trickling down her neck. She took a deep breath and waited to hear her fate.

The judge Emma spoke "Basede on the evidence that I have heard today I have made a decision about Doctor Hanna's future, I have her innocent but she must not go near Yvonne. Zoe you are free to go "

Zoe walked out of the building with her head held high. Jessica hugged her and then Adam did. Adam drove them all to the pub. "Alright Zo?" He asked.

"Yep " She said. "Adam Jessica has something to tell you " Zoe grinned something of the old sparkle Adam knew returning to her eyes.

"Jess?" Adam asked looking at her.

"I'm fine " Jessica replied not wanting to ruin Zoe's day.

They arrived at the pub and Adam brought everyone drinks. The men got beer, the ladies white wine.

"To Zoe " Jay decleared holding up his bottle of beer.

"To Zoe " Everyone repeated clinking glasses. Zoe just smiled, picked up her blazer and handbag and walked out of the pub. She got a taxi as she'd been drinking back to her apartment.

Opening the door Zoe let out a sigh as she put down her bag and blazer. She went up to bed praying that Nick Jordan who was still the love of her life would live...


	12. Chapter 12

**Jealousy is not the answer**

**Chapter 12**

Yvonne was in court today as she hit Nick Jordan. She was stunned that she could hit the boss. She walked through the corridors and was talking with her solicitor. They both sat down on the chairs.

"Would you like to come in Miss Rippon?" Asked a lady who was holding a clipboard and wearing a black gown. Yvonne walked in to the court room and stood in the witness box. "Can you please comfirm your name, address and date of birth?" Emma asked.

Yvonne nodded her head. "Yvonne Rippon, I live with Nick 'Nicholas' Jordan and I'm 33 "

Emma nodded. "As your aware you hit Nick Jordan a few weeks ago and he's now lying in intensive care and colleagues are waiting to see if he'll live or die. "

A tear slipped down Zoe's cheek hearing this. She loved Nick.

Yvonne nodded again. "I did, but it was self defence "

"Why?" Emma questioned.

"She" Yvonne pointed at Zoe. "Told Nick she loved him "

Zoe simply smiled as she sat down. Tess had come to court with her this time, while Jessica was waiting in the car.

Emma called a break and Zoe checked her phone. She accessed her voice messages. It was Rosie

"_Zoe, it's Rosie here, I thought you'd like to know that Nick's awake.. " _

To Zoe this was the best news ever. She had to see him. She had to. She seen Yvonne walk out of the court room, a moody expression on her face. "Nick's awake!" She called out happily, knowing this would wind Yvonne up.

"Have fun" Said Zoe.

"Shut it Hanna!" Yvonne shouted. Her community service started on Saturday. A DCI doing community service. You'd have though they would want to do the interviewing on crimnal's not be interviewed.

Tess tutted at Zoe as she got a cab to the hospital.

Zoe smirked to herself as she walked to her car and got in. "Jess told Adam about the baby yet?"

Jessica who was sat in the back shook her head, she'd been experiencing stomach cramps and hoped she wasn't about to lose the baby. To Zoe, she didn't look well. "Ring Adam" She whispered.

Driving Jessica to the hospital Zoe seen Jay and shouted him over. "Jay!"

"What's up Zoe?" Jay asked.

"It's Jess " Zoe replied just as the younger nurse collasped in to the medic's arms...


	13. Chapter 13

Jealousy is not the answer

Big Thank you to GillianKearneyFan for writing the two chapters, whilst I had a BIG case of 'Writers Block' But I'm back, this might be a bit rusty.

Chapter 13.

"Jess, can you hear Me?" Zoe said, trying to find a pulse in Jess's Arm. She grabbed a Oxygen mask from the nearby ambulance, which had come to a stop next to the ED. Jess could make out a figure running towards her, it was Jay. She tried to get up by Zoe refused, and gently placed her head back down.

"Jess, You need to keep your head down. Stay still" Zoe checked Jess Over, she was Bleeding Badly. Jay and Tess raced over with the trolley. Jess laid there, she was too focus on how to break it to Adam that she was pregnant, and now she would have to tell him. Thinking of this caused Jess to Panic which made her heartbeat to fasten. She was having a hard time breathing, causing her to have a panic attack.

"Where's Adam?" Zoe screamed to Jay. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, She was getting very stressed out and quickly.

"Lennie and Adam...Got a Lift together" Jess tried to speak, with a lot of pain. They got Jess onto the Bed and wheeled her through the doors to the ED. The Older Nurse walked up towards the Bed and could not believe his eyes.

"Ok, So this Is Jessica Trueman, Age 30, Pregnant 12 weeks. Complaining of Pains in her Abdominal, and have a slight Fever." They wheeled her through and Placed her onto the Bed. Many of the doctors and Nurses were happy that Zoe had gotten off, they hadn't seen her since she was arrested.

"I want A's,B's,C's E's and U's Done Please" Zoe started to take control, she felt like she was back at home." Then I want a Ultra Sound doing, an E.C.G and Blood's Please" Tess placed an Oxygen Mask over Jess's Mouth and kept her calm.

After they had set up Jess to a heat monitor, Jay placed the ultra sound across her belly to see if they could here a heart Beat of the Baby.

**There was Nothing.**

The Silence in the Room was deafening, No-body Spoke, They all listened and prayed for a heart Beat.

**There was Nothing.**

Jess Lied there, pleading There to be a Heart Beat.

**There was Nothing.**

**"**Jess?" Adam shouted as him and Tom entered Resus. Everyone looked towards The Clinical Lead. "What's Going on?" Jess looked towards Zoe, hoping she would tell Adam what was going on because she feared the worst.

"She is Pregnant, Adam" Adam stood there in Shock, he had felt like he had been hit by a train; every inch of his body was screaming. Why hadn't she told him? Why had she kept it a secret? He knew deep down the answer to that question, He knew that Jess would never would want to replace Harry.

**There was Still Nothing.**

"She is Losing a lot of Blood" Tess Stated As they looked towards the Floor. Jess knew in her Mind she was having a Miscarriage, she was just waiting for someone to tell her. She looked towards Adam, who was still in shock. Jay did another ultrasound.

**Still Nothing.**

"I'm Calling it" Zoe Said. Looking towards her best friend, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jess its gone"


	14. Chapter 14

Jealousy is not the answer

Chapter 14.

After Performing a (D&C) procedure, Zoe left Resus, with Adam and Jess to sort things out. Walking up the stairs, she wondered if this was the right time to go see Nick, she knew things were going to be difficult now, since she wasn't allow anywhere Near Yvonne since the incident. She knew she would have to say goodbye and hope for the best. But then What if He had died? What happened if everyone was so wrapped up in their lives they forgot to tell her, Nick -The one she loved- Was now sitting in a morgue, Dead. She shook her head, and carried on walking up, she didn't really want to think like that again. But Still one thing kept crossing her mind, every time she had a spare moment, How would she Cope if he was gone? She hated to think about it but it was true.

"Zoe!" Jay called behind her, she turned around and smiled towards him. She was Glad he was there, any more thought and she would have been tripping up the stairs.

"Hey Jay" Turning to Leave, she went up a step.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to come with you?" Zoe sighed Happily, she would have like someone to go with her; for comfort, she didn't know if she could face Nick Alone, and with Jay she knew she could.

Walking around the corner, They have Arrived At I.C.U, Before pushing the button to let themselves in, Jay Grabbed and turned to Zoe.

"He will be Fine, Zo' He's a fighter" She placed a hand on his shoulder and Smiled towards him. Pushing the button they waited for Rosie to Let them in.

"Dr Hanna?" Rosie spoke. "Your Back, We've All Missed you" She smiled, giving Zoe a Hug.

"Any Way, I'm Guessing your Back to see Nick" Zoe Nodded and they walked through towards the Trolleys. Taking a deep breath Rosie begin to tell her what she had missed. "Whilst you were gone, Adam had to make a Big Decision" Zoe looked towards Rosie and then Towards Jay. "Nick was responding to Treatment and it was time to turn he's Ventilator, He wanted to wait for you, as of the risk that they sometimes do not pull through, but we couldn't leave him on any longer and -" Zoe Turned and looked into the room where Nick was. He was Gone. She started to tense, knowing what was coming. She knew it all along that he wouldn't make it and all the thoughts in her head, where her way of telling herself he was gone. Jay placed an arm around Zoe's looked towards Zoe and wondered why she was crying. "He was moved into a comforting Room" Rosie lead the way around another coroner, and Zoe could see a figure lying on a bed. It Was Nick.

Zoe walked towards the door and looked through the Window, it was Nick and he was wake, She smiled widely and looked towards Rosie and Jay, she hugged Rosie again "Thank you, Thank you for looking after him" Rosie chuckled at the younger Doctor.

"There one more thing before you go in-" Rosie was cut off before she could finish her sentence. Zoe had walked into the room and smiled towards Nick.

"Hi Nick" She mumbled out. "How are you feeling" He smiled towards her, and she grinned, he always smiled at her like that.

"I'm Good, thank you Nurse. Please can you Check this IV drip I think its finished" Jay looked towards Rosie, and she looked towards him.

"Nick?"

"Nurse, Please can you check this Drip"

"But Nick its Me?" Zoe dropped her shoulders.

"I Know, Nurse" He was getting more irritated.

"Do you know who I am?" She knew if he answered again without using her name the condition he had.

"Of Course I do, Your My Nurse?" He replied, and she walked out of the room.

"He has Amnesia" Zoe Sighed.


End file.
